Love, Life, and Consequences!
by cheerleader2006
Summary: This is an Olivia/Trevor story. About life in general!


LOVE, LIFE, AND CONSEQUENCES

(An OT Story)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from SVU; so dont sue. All I have is seasons 1, 2, 5, 6, and 7 on DVD.

AUTHORS NOTE: The only reason I thought of this, was because I love Mariska and Peter as a couple, and I'm sick of Olivia being lonely. So here we go... Looking for a Beta.. possibly!! Let me know if your interested.

Olivia awoke in the morning to the blaring of the alarm clock. As she reached over to turn it off, that's when she felt it, the arm that was draped around her waist. It hit her like a ton of bricks, she couldn't remember anything from the night before, and she didn't remember bringing anyone home with her. But, there was someone in her bed.

"It's all a dream." She said to herself as she closed her eyes tightly, hoping that when she reopened them she would be alone in her bed. As she opened them again and that's when she noticed the clothing strewn around the floor and the chair sitting in the corner. 'What the hell did I do last night,' she wondered.

The person next to her began to move around. "Hmm.." the person said as they shifted their weight to pull Olivia closer.

"I have to face them eventually, considering this is my apartment." She whispered to herself. She rolled over and lay face to face with the infamous Trevor Langan. "Ooh No."

That was about the time that Trevor woke up, sensing all the commotion coming from the bed. "Ooh.. Um.. Hi Olivia." He stuttered.

"Good morning Trevor."

"What's going on?"

"Well we obviously slept together, but, don't take this the wrong way or anything, I don't remember what happened last night."

"All I remember was that we were both really drunk."

" I'm going to jump in the shower quickly. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Olivia crawled out of bed and put her robe on. Even though he saw her body the night before, she didn't want to further the awkwardness of the situation. After Olivia left the room, Trevor climbed out of bed and began to put his clothes back together.

Twenty minutes later Olivia walked into her kitchen to see Trevor making them both breakfast. He turned around and saw her standing there. "I like to cook."

"What are you making? I'm surprised you found anything. I haven't been grocery shopping in awhile."

"I found some eggs and bacon. Plus you had bread."

"Do you cook a lot?"

"When I can, I work a lot, so I don't get too as much as I would like to."

"Yeah, I hardly even find the time to go to the grocery store, and when I do, the food usually goes bad before I even get to eat it."

Trevor finished making breakfast and scooped it onto plates. "Breakfast is served."

"Trevor this is delicious." Olivia exclaimed after taking a few bites.

" Thanks. The only way to kill a hangover is to put something in your stomach, right." Olivia just nodded.

They both ate in silence, neither really knowing what to say to the other. They were supposed to be enemies, not bed buddies. If only she could remember what happened. It was all just a blur.

"Well I should probably go. I need to run to my apartment and get some ready for work. I would say thank you, but I don't know if that's the most appropriate thing to say. "

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"We'll just go on as if nothing happened. We won't talk about it and it will be as if.."

"Nothing happened," Finished Olivia, "You should be going now." With that she showed Trevor the door.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Bye Olivia."

She shut and locked the door behind him and proceeded to clean up their breakfast stuff. Part of her hated herself for what she did. First Cassidy, then that guy from the 2-7, and now Trevor, what's wrong with you, she wondered. If only she could find someone and settle down. Then she would have all she needed. After brushing her teeth and making sure she had all of her files, she left for work. Hoping that no one would find out she had sex with 'the enemy'. The guys would never let her live that down.

Olivia was coming back from grabbing lunch for her and Elliot; they were working a really demanding case which allowed them little freedom, even an hour for lunch. She noticed Trevor standing outside the bullpen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, curious as to why he was there, since they didn't currently have anyone in custody that might need a lawyer.

"I talked to one of your colleagues and he said that you ran to get lunch, so I decided to wait out here."

"Okay. What's up?"

"I may have left my pager at your house last night. I looked everywhere for it, and can't seem to find it."

"Yeah, you did. I was going to call you and tell you I had it, but I don't have your cell phone number, and I didn't want to call your office."

"Yeah, I understand."

"I'll run in and grab it for you." Olivia walked into the station and walked over to her desk.

"Hey Liv, what was the big bad wolf doing here? He was looking for you." Munch sarcastically asked.

"He needed a name from a case." She answered quickly.

"And your pager?"

"Just leave it alone Munch, please."

"Alright. If anyone asks, I never saw anything."

Olivia walked back out with the pager in hand. "Here you go."

"Thank You."

"Your welcome." Olivia turned to walk away when Trevor quick grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I know this is going to sound really strange, but would you want to grab a cup of coffee, maybe."

"I don't know. That might not be such a good idea."

"Just one cup, then I'll leave you alone. I promise."

"Um.. Sure. Yeah. How about tomorrow, say 2 o'clock?"

"Perfect. On the corner of 8th and Ocean?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." With that they both went their separate ways. Olivia was curious as to why he wanted to have coffee when just this morning he was saying that they should pretend that it never happened. I guess I'll give him the benefit of a doubt.


End file.
